Stage Managers Can Sing Too
by Pokefan291
Summary: Artie hears a girl singing after another practice of West Side Story, how will he get her to join Glee Club? How will he help her learn to forget her past? ArtiexOC
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hello! I'm So Excited To Be Starting A New Story Using My OC, Cecilia Bell. Lately, I've Been Watching Glee And In The Process Of Rewatching It. I've Started This Story And I Hope You All Will Enjoy It.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG USED**

* * *

Artie was on the stage after another practice of West Side Story. They opened in three weeks and he felt really happy about the progress everyone has made thus far.

He was looking at the costumes when he heard a sound.

'_Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right, a wish right now._'

He followed it to the other side of the stage. He saw a girl, about 5" 2', black hair that fell mid way down her back, in front of the prop shelf, probably organizing heard her sing in the most beautiful and pure voice that he's ever heard.

'_Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish ri_-' she turned around and froze when she saw the wheelchair bound boy staring at her. "Oh my, I-I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody was here."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I just heard you and came to listen." He smiled.

"Not much to listen to." She joked. "I can't sing very well."

He shook his head. "Nah, you sing fine girl." She giggled at his words as he continued. "What's your name?"

"Cecilia Bell." She stated. "I'm the stage manager."

"Wait, I'm the director and I've never met the stage manager?" He looked at her with confused expression.

She giggled again. "We did met, Mr. Artie Abrams." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Day one of the play, you talked to me and the rest of stage crew about what you envisioned for the set."

"Oh..." He tried to search his mind for that moment, but couldn't seem to remember. "Anyways, what were you doing?"

"Organizing props." She said simply. "Some actors leave their props everywhere, so I go and put them in their correct places."

"Maybe I should mention something about that to them." He pondered.

"That." She started. "Would be gratefully appreciated."

The two laughed, and after that, went their separate ways.

* * *

Just A Short First Chapter. Hope You All Continue Reading! Song: Airplanes By B.O.B Featuring Hayley Williams


	2. Chapter 2: Joining Glee Club, Maybe?

Wow! Two favorites/follows in a day! Thanks so much to you two!

Here's some info about this story. In this chapter, Cecilia talks of stage fright. I also have really bad stage fright, that's why I do stage crew. I came up with this story a couple weeks before we started working on this years musical "The Wizard of Oz" in which I Stage Manage. I thought having the idea of a stage crew member join Glee Club would be cool, thus this story was created.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

The next day, Artie asked the other club members if they knew of a Cecilia Bell.

He found out that's she's a junior, in his history and math class, and that she moved to Lima from Connecticut at the end of November. Nobody knows why, but they do know she's quiet and shy.

Artie thought it would be a good idea for her to join Glee Club, so after practice that day and addressing all of the actors, not forgetting to mention to put their props in their proper places, he went to Cecilia.

"Hey, Cecilia." He rolled casually to her.

She was folding some cloths when she turned and smiled at him. "Yes?"

"I was thinking, since you have a nice voice that you should join Glee Club." He suggested hopefully, but frowned when he saw her expression fall.

"Um, that's nice and everything, but I've never sang in front of people before, I have really bad stage fright, that's why I do stage crew." She admitted a bit nervously.

"Oh." He said a bit crestfallen. "Can't you just come and see what it's like? Maybe even try to sing something?"

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll come, but I can't guarantee that I'll sing."

He smiled. "Great, meet in the Choir room directly after school." She nodded and the two went their separate ways.

The next day, after school, Cecilia walked into the choir room, she scanned the room at all the faces in the room until her eyes fell upon the familiar glasses boy. He waved to her and she sat next to him.

"So glad you came." He smiled. "I told Mr. Schue about you and he is okay with you watching today." She nodded.

Mr. Schue came into the room and with the clap of his hands, he stepped into the center. "Hello, everyone, today we have a guest with us, Cecilia Bell." He pointed to her, who looked around, waving nervously. "She's going to see what we do here, so let's give her a show."

Rachel immediately stood and, with the help of the girls, preformed 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. After that, all the guys sang 'It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

"What did you think of that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"That was simply amazing. You guys are really good." She complemented with a smile.

"Now, you should sing something." Mercedes encouraged.

Her heart sunk. "Um..."

"Yeah, let's see what you got." Santana challenged, her words laced with poison.

"You don't have to." Artie whispered when he notice her body tense.

She shook her head. "I'll try." She stood up and told the piano player the song and then stood in the center. She looked at everyone and instantly paled. When the music started playing, she moved her mouth, but nothing came out. The music stopped and everyone looked at her expectantly. She looked a everyone with a scared expression.

Her eyes started to well as she looked to Artie. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." And then ran out of the room.

"Well, that was...interesting." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"She said she had stage fright, but I didn't think it was that bad." Artie admitted.

"Well, she made the effort, and who knows, maybe she'll come around." Mr. Schue said before drawing the meeting to an end.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Joining Glee Club, For Real

Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for favoring/following this story! It makes me so happy to see the positive results!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG USED**

* * *

Artie was curious about Cecilia's behavior and when he tried to talk to her about it during rehearsal the next day, she kept avoiding the subject and started talking about something else.

To try and get her to talk about it, he caught her after practice and brought her back stage.

"Artie, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry for running out like that, but I got really scared." She tried to explain.

"I know and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have forced you to come like that." He said. "But you really have a beautiful voice, so I was thinking, maybe we can do a duet. You can look at me the entire time and it would seem like no one else is there."

She looked down and giggled. "Artie, when I say I haven't sung in front of anyone, I mean, I make sure there is no one is in the house sort of thing before I sing."

The boy thought for a moment. "You can look at my chair, it's an object and it might help." He suggested with a shrug.

"I don't feel comfortable with that." She said nervously.

"You don't feel uncomfortable with me in a chair?" He asked a little taken aback.

"No no." She waved her hands. "I mean, that I don't feel comfortable defining you by your chair." Artie laughed at that.

"You'll definitely fit in at Glee Club." He complemented as she blushed. "You want to do a test run. Just, try." He wheeled over to the stereo. "You know, that song is my favorite. I'll start." She nodded sheepishly as he turned on music on a stereo. He looked at her and began to sing.

'_When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_'

In a low tone, Cecilia closed eyes and began to sing. '_And in my hour of darkness_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_."

The two then sang together, but instead of on the stage, there were on the Glee Club room, in front of everyone. '_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_'

Everyone gave a standing ovation. Artie smiled at Cecilia and she smiled shyly at him.

"Great job you two." Mr. Schue complemented as the two took their seats. "And Cecilia, let me officially welcome you to Glee Club." There was another round of applause and cheers as he added. "Maybe we'll do it for sectionals."

"How can we?" Santana boosted. "Her eyes were closed the entire time."

Cecilia's face burned bright with rage, but she just sighed. "I'm working on it, this was the first time I've ever sung in front of people."

"And that's a good start, we have a month until sectionals, we'll all help you work toward performing it." Mr. Schue said as she nodded.

Artie looked to her and smiled. "You sang really well. I can't wait until sectionals."

She nodded sheepishly as Mr. Schue continued to talk talk sectionals.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter Cecilia's past will be revealed! Song: Let It Be By The Beetles


	4. Chapter 4: Who is Cecilia Bell?

Hi! Here's another chapter to this story! I'm sorry that the chapters are short, this one is a little longer because it goes into Cecilia's back story. I tend not to write really long chapters.

I'm a bit nervous with posting this one because Cecilia's back story is true, I went through the same thing my sophomore-junior year and didn't get over it until a month ago, when I started watching Glee. That's the main reason why I'm writing this story. I've finally moved on with my life and it was because Glee (specifically Artie/Kevin). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

With Cecilia being in the Glee Club for two weeks now, and the play at the end of the week, everything seemed to be okay. She was participating during the Glee rehearsals, singing back up, but it was a start. She had been a bit more peppy and happy, as Artie has heard from the rest of stage crew. Very different from the quiet, shy girl she was in the beginning, she was now a happy, friendly girl who loved the jump around and sing with her new friends. She was almost like a little kid.

Though, one day, on a Friday afternoon, Artie, Cecilia, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn, were at Breadstix for dinner.

"So Cecilia, you enjoying the Glee Club?" Blaine asked as he took a sip of his soda.

She nodded with a giggle. "It has to be the most fun thing I've ever done."

"And you are amazing, you have a lot of energy." Kurt complemented as she blushed.

"By the way, where did you live before?" It was Rachel who brought it up.

"Connecticut."

"Whoa, that's far." Finn whistled in awe.

"Why did you move here?" Artie asked, but upon hearing the question, the light in her eyes dulled a bit as she looked down. Then Artie said. "A-are you okay?"

She looked up and scanned everyone as she pulled on a smile. "Um, sorry, yeah, I, uh, I moved here because I didn't really like it at my old school, so I moved here to my Aunt's house." Her heart began to speed up. "Um, sorry, I have to go. Dinner was good! See ya tomorrow." She got up, paid for her dinner and ran off.

"What was that about?" Rachel questioned.

"I've noticed that when she's asked about her old town, she gets all nervous or sad." Artie informed, looking down at his empty plate.

"Maybe we should do a little digging." Kurt suggested scandalously.

"Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?" Finn asked innocently.

"It's for the good of Cecilia, once we understand more about her, we'll be able to be closer together as friends." Rachel reasoned with her boyfriend in a tone that suggested she was speaking to a child.

"Artie, you're good at that kind of thing, can you find some info?" Kurt asked, when the wheelchair bound boy looked a bit concerned for a moment. Noticing it, Kurt continued, "Come on, Artie, you obviously like her and we're doing this because we're all worried about her."

He sighed. "Okay, she's told me about her best friend, I can contact her and see what I can find."

"Great, but let's not tell her until we know what to do." Rachel said.

Everyone agreed and parted.

When Artie got home, he went onto his computer and befriended the girl who Cecilia is friends with. Within a an hour, it was confirmed and he started a conversation.

'Hello, my name is Artie, I'm friends with Cecilia.' He started off casually.

'Oh, yes, she was telling me about you, what's up?'

'Um, well, the Glee club and I are worried about her and we were wondering if you could tell us what happened with her.'

'Why would I do that?'

Artie frowned and thought for a moment, then typed, 'Because you're her friend and I'm her friend and we're both concerned for her well being.'

'You make a good point. Okay, I'll tell you, but you HAVE to promise me that you won't tell her, I love her like a sister and I want to make sure she doesn't repeat what happened here.'

'Agreed as long as you don't tell her that I contacted you.'

"Okay, so, Cecilia has always been a little shy, she and I were in Marching Band and she was the only freshman flute. Some are nice to her, but she said that she feels like their always watching her.'

'Probably made her self conscious.'

'Yeah, so she hung out with my section a lot, and she was able to get by, but she fell in love with a guy whose a senior now.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and Cecilia really liked him, he was the first guy she ever loved and danced with, he even took her to his junior prom.'

'That must have been good.'

'Yeah, but, see, Cecilia has really bad anxiety, she gets nervous and she thought she would mess things up with this guy. She sort of has this motto to never date, but she told me that he was something special. Anyway, the guy thought they were dating when it turned out that they weren't and then a couple of months later it was the same thing except vice versa.'

'That's confusing.'

'Definitely, and I even believed it too. The two would be close together on the bus on our way to and from competitions, but when he thought something was wrong, he confronted her and to make the ending short, he said it wouldn't work. And let's just say, she didn't take it well.'

'Ouch, how was she?'

'Normal on the outside, but you could tell that she wasn't her childish and peppy self, it just seemed she was forcing it. Despite everything, she still smiled, saying everything was "okay".'

'What happened?'

'Okay, this part, you really have to keep a secret.'

'Scouts Honor.'

'Cecilia has always been a little depressed and she's tried more than once to take her life.'

'WHAT!?'

'Yeah, in middle school, she had a lot of regrets and she couldn't let things go, in high school it got worse and just when you think it was getting better, she was pushed over the edge. She just kept blaming herself for everything."

'Has she seen anyone for help?'

'Other than me, no, she said she was fine, her methods never got that far, and she made me promise not to tell. I'm the only who knows.'

'I never thought...'

'She does band and the plays because she needed to find a reason to live, but I fear it won't last... She use to watch Anime and she said it saved her life, then she said band was keeping her here, but with everything that's happened, she's only been enjoying the plays. It's like it's her last thread.'

'Don't worry, my friends and I in Glee club will help her.'

'She joined a club? Is she doing Marching Band?'

'No, but she was stage manager and yeah, she's in Glee Club, it took a while, but I got her to join. She has a really good voice.'

'Wow, I didn't even know she could sing. It sounds like she's starting to move on.'

'Yeah, so don't worry, we'll try to make her feel better.'

'Thank you, I'm glad she's found such a good friend.'

Artie smiled at the statement before the two exchanged goodbyes. When he was in bed, he thought over everything. When he was going to tell everyone tomorrow, he would have to exclude some details. The one thing she couldn't get over was that guy, Cecilia is so sweet, how could anyone reject her?

Even though she's known her for a couple of weeks, Artie had already loved her presence. She was always smiling and laughing, it didn't even seem possible for her to be depressed.

He kept thinking of ways to help her before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Question for you guys out there, how would you like see to a little angst? I would need to up the rating to T, but I have some good events that would make the story a bit more interesting.

Also, I'd like to write a little side story after this one with Cecilia, putting her in some of the episodes and seeing her reaction to what happens in those episodes, as well as adding some side stories in.

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Out

Hi! Kinda had to think about this chapter a bit. See, I already wrote the whole story up until Regionals and I'm starting to second guess what I wrote. So, I might be going back over them more thoroughly.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

On Monday, everyone gathered in the choir room, minus Cecilia, who didn't know about the meeting.

"What did you find out?" Rachel asked first, eager to know the details.

Before it started, everyone was informed of what they were about to be told.

Artie sighed. "So, I contacted Cecilia's friend and what she told me was shocking."

"What was so shocking?" Mercedes asked.

Artie began to tell them everything, leaving the suicide part out. When he finished, he scanned the room to see shocked expressions mixed with some saddened ones.

"But you have to promise to not tell her, she's happy now and now that we know this, we have to make sure she's protected."

"I agree with that and all, but how will she get better if we don't confront her?" Santana asked in a challenging tone.

"I'm sure she will tell us when she's ready." Finn said. "For now, let's do just as Artie said."

...After School That Same Day...

With the play in a few days, everything was crazy. With the costumes getting finalized, set being perfected and everything else, Artie was a bit stressed. His worries increased when a boy in stage crew ran up to him as he was making sure the actress' dresses were okay.

"Artie, I don't think Cecilia is feeling well." He said nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"She doesn't seem like herself, she just isn't happy, she won't talk to anyone, could you try to see what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with plea.

He nodded. "Thanks, I'll go see her." Artie began to wheel around, looking for the girl. Finally, he found her, sitting on the floor against a wall. "Cecilia?" He called softly. He looked at him, he frowned at her red eyes. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, ever so calmly. "Yeah, I'm just tired and I have a little headache."

"Maybe you should go home."

"Nah, I'm fine, we've got an hour of rehearsal left, I'll push trough it." Artie helped her up. She cringed at the bright lights. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you."

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, sensing that there was something else.

She nodded, before returning back to work.

After practice, Rachel, Santana, and Artie were heading out, Cecilia had went head, when they heard a couple of football players laughing and talking about something.

"Did you hear the way she was yelling?!" One laughed.

"Yeah, she was all 'let me out! I can't breathe! It's too small!" The second one mimicked.

"Yeah, that new looser glee member had it coming."

Upon hearing that, everyone exchanged a glance. Before they could do anything, Santana went up to them.

"Yo, what you all talking about?" She took them by surprise as the others followed behind her. "You better tell me, or I'm going to go all kinds of Lima Heights on you!"

Obviously scared, the first one said. "We took that Bell girl and locked her in a closet."

"She wasn't in there long though cause a teacher came." The other said looking disappointed.

"You listen here, if you bother any other Glee members, I will show you what we do in Lima Heights to people who don't respect our family." The Latina yelled as the guys cursed and left.

"That's why Cecilia was so sad today." Artie connected the pieces

"We should talk to her." Rachel said.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Artie volunteered.

The next day, Artie took Cecilia backstage to a corner where they could have some privacy.

"Cecilia, I heard about what happened to you yesterday." Artie said bluntly.

She placed a hand over her mouth. "How?"

"Heard the guys who did it to you talking about it yesterday, why did you lie to me?"

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "I could handle it myself."

"Cecilia, let me tell you something, when you join Glee, you instantly have a family and in that family, we tell everyone everything. We have your back, you should have seen Santana yesterday." He laughed at the memory. "Those bullies won't hurt you again."

She nodded. "Sorry, I'm not really used to telling people my secrets."

He shook his head. "Don't worry, just remember that you're never alone." He assured.

After that, the next few days were a breeze. The play went on and it had to be one of the best productions anyone had ever seen.

Now with that over, and a week left until Sectionals, everyone was starting to get excited.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: First Slushie Attack

Here's just a cute chapter with slushies.

* * *

With Sectionals quickly approaching, the Glee club members have done nothing, but practice.

One day, Cecilia, Artie, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were by the lockers talking. As they talked, they didn't notice the Football player coming with a large cup of a familiar cold blue liquid.

"So, then I was li-" Cecilia was talking until she was interrupted by the slushie being thrown in her face.

"Haha, welcome to the Glee Club, looser." The football player who slushied her spat with a laugh.

"Cecilia, you okay?" Artie asked as he handed her a towel that he kept with him in case of emergency.

"My eyes are burning." She said softly as she took the towel and wiped her face with it.

"It happens all the time." Kurt brushed off.

Cecilia looked like she was going to cry. Mercedes quickly noticed and took her hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She nodded and allowed herself to be led to the girls room by the diva.

"Aw, poor baby." Kurt couldn't help but pout. "I hate seeing her like that, she's like a little child that has fallen off the slide."

Blaine nodded. "But she's got to get used it. It's like second nature to us."

"Maybe." Kurt looked over to the wheelchair bound boy. "But someone could protect her."

"I would love to, but I can't necessarily jump two feet to take the hit." He pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll think of something." He batted a hand.

...In The Girl Bathroom...

"Okay, let's wash your eyes out first." Mercedes said softly as the wet girl complied.

Cecilia removed her glasses as she tried to wash her eyes. She then made an attempt at washing the flavored liquid out of her hair.

Mercedes looked at her could see she wanted to cry. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay." She brought her into a hug. "It happens all the time, first times are always bad, but don't worry, when we win Sectionals, everyone will see we are meant for greatness."

She sobbed a bit and then looked at her. "T-thanks." She giggled as she accepted the tissue the diva had offered her "Just not use to that sort of thing." She then took out a little pouch to fix her make up.

"So." The singer causally slurred. "Do you like Artie?"

Cecilia dropped the lip gloss brush she was just using and blushed as she turned to her. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come on, girl." She said a little loud. "We all can see it, you're always with him, it's soooo obvious."

Cecilia looked under the stalls to make sure they were alone before continuing. "We are just friends, he helps me with my stage fright and we are working on a song for Sectionals."

"Excuses, excuses." The Diva waved a hand. "You should date him."

The girl looked down. "I'm not good with guys..."

"Why not?"

She thought for moment and decided that she could trust the diva, so she told her about the guy situation from Connecticut.

"Ooo." She scrunched her face then sighed. "It sorta sounds like it was his fault and a lack of communication. And, trust me, Artie is sweet and knows how to treat a girl right."

"Yeah, I've heard from Tina and Brittany because they told how they dated him. I just don't think I'm ready." She shrugged.

Mercedes nodded sympathetically. "I understand, girl, but think about it, maybe not today, but sometime, I think you should. It'll be good for you."

Cecilia smiled at her new-found best friend as they headed out.

The next day, Artie and Cecilia were heading down the hall when a football player came with a cup filled with the familiar cold liquid.

Artie quickly noticed and looked at Cecilia who was oblivious to the oncoming attack. He saw the guy aiming for her and Artie did the only thing he could think of. "Cecilia! Watch out!" He pushed her out of the way as the slushie came and covered him instead. The jock laughed and continued to stalk away.

"Oh, Artie." Cecilia recoiled and knelt beside the boy. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He said with a smile as he tried to look at her, but the cold red liquid prevented that.

"Here, let's go get you cleaned up." She said as she took the handles and led him to the bathroom. Making sure to check no one was around the girls bathroom, Cecilia wheeled him in.

As she took his glasses to clean them, she gave him a paper towel to wipe his face.

"You really didn't have to do that." She said in a low tone.

"I don't get slushied often, something about doing it to a cripple is against some code." He said. "Once or twice won't kill me." She went and put on his glasses, when he saw how close she was, he started to blush.

"There, good as new." She smiled. "Thank you, again."

"Anything to help a friend." He smiled back. They started to exit as he secretly thought. '_I'll always protect you_.'

* * *

Next is Sectionals!


	7. Chapter 7: Sectionals Time!

Sectionals!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

* * *

"Okay, let's take it from the top." Artie told Cecilia as they started from the top of 'Let It Be.'

For the past couple weeks, the two have been practicing the song and working on her confidence. She was more or less there, but she could only sing when she was looking at Artie.

"Artie," Cecilia started when they had finished. "I want to thank you, I may not be comfortable with singing in front of people, but you have helped me to at least get my voice heard."

He smiled the smile that Cecilia loved. "You have a beautiful voice, it would be a waste for it not to be heard."

She giggled as he blushed. She was putting stuff in her bag, when Artie wheeled up. She looked up and their faces were so close. They both blushed for a moment. Artie was leaning forward, Cecilia blushed madly, her heart beating fast, before they were a couple inches apart, Cecilia looked away with a gasp, as if she had been holding her breathe.

"Artie, I'm sorry." She gasped.

"No, it was me, I should be sorry." He blushed as he wheeled back a bit.

"I-I have to go." She said nervously before walking out, leaving Artie alone on the stage as mentally slapped himself for doing that to her.

When it came time for Sectionals, it was really awkward. Cecilia was uncomfortable around Artie whenever he would talk to her. And it wasn't a secret, everyone could tell something was going on.

Everyone was in the green room, waiting for their turn to perform. Cecilia had stepped out to use the bathroom, which was the perfect time to question the wheelchair bound boy.

"Artie, what's going on between you and Cecilia?" Tina asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"We mean that Cecilia has been avoiding you like you were the plague." Santana said bluntly.

"What she means is, she seems a bit uncomfortable around you." Mercedes said nicer as she castes Santana a demeaning look.

He looked nervously at everyone's expectant gazes and sighed. "We were practicing the other day and I tried to kiss her..."

"Did you do it?" Kurt asked exciting.

He shook his head. "She got nervous and ran away."

"Well, go talk to her, we can't have this tension now, we need to win!" Rachel urged.

Artie sighed, exiting to go find her as the others looked at their lead vocalist with annoyed expressions.

The boy wheeled down the hallway, toward the bathroom, thinking of what to say, when he heard the sound of someone being sick. He heard it from the girls bathroom and casually went in. There was no one in there expect for someone behind a closed door. A minute later, a familiar face walked out.

She looked at Artie with a confused expression. "Uh, this is the girls room."

"Yeah, but I heard something and came to see what was wrong." He said simply. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just nerves." She went to the sink to clean up.

"Listen, Cecilia." He said after she dried her face. "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

She looked a little startled at his apology. "Artie, I-"

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault, I shouldn't have come onto you like that." He interrupted her. "I just hate that we're not talking."

"Listen, Artie, I've been avoiding you because I was scared. I-I just can't open my heart up that quickly. I really wanted to-" She was talking fast and noticed what she was about to say. She sighed and continued. "I've just have never been kissed."

"Never?" He questioned with a surprise expression as she shook her head. "Well, it'll happen one day, but I know when that happens, you'll know it's the right time and person. So, everything is forgiven?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Artie."

The two then headed back to the room and, after doing their shoe circle, they headed out.

Starting with Finn and Rachel doing their ballad, it continued with Artie and Cecilia doing 'Let It Be'.

The whole time, Cecilia was looking at Artie and during the last verse, she looked out to the crowd, for the first time, she looked out and sang out. She didn't feel the nerves anymore. When it was done, the group did a final number and they ran off the stage. They gathered in the hallway and started cheering.

"Cecilia, that was amazing!" Mercedes complemented.

Cecilia was receiving so many complements that she blushed as red as a rose.

She went to Artie and smiled. "I looked at the crowd and sang! I-I think I'm finally over my stage fright."

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Artie smiled.

Cecilia started blushing again an leaned down, giving him a kiss...on the cheek. Artie blushed and Cecilia turned an even deeper shade of red. It got even worse when everyone started cheering over it.

"Guys! That was amazing!" Mr. Schue came in. "Finn and Rachel, great beginning. Artie and Cecilia! You guys killed that song!"

Everyone cheered again. Within an hour, all three teams were on stage and ready to hear the results.

Cecilia held Artie's hand tightly as they awaited the results.

The announcer opened the envelop. "And the team moving into Regionals is."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Chapter 8: Post Sectionals Miracle

So, this is two chapters in one because originally both were too short.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

* * *

"_And the winners are, The New Directions!_"

It had been a week since the Glee Club at McKinley High School had heard those words and Mr. Schue had given that week off to relax and think over ideas for Regionals.

Artie was at his locker when Mercedes, Kurt and Tina walked up to him.

"Hey, there." Mercedes smirked.

"Hey." Artie dragged the word as he looked at her weird.

"So, have you done anything with Cecilia yet?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tina slammed his locker shut. "Ask her out, take her on a date, something!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he started to wheel to his next class.

"Come on, you obviously like her, we all can see that." Kurt put out there.

"So take the chance, it could be a post Sectionals miracle!" Tina smiled.

Artie stopped and turned around to face the three. "Listen, I told you what happened with Cecilia at her old school and by the sound of her friend telling me that, it's been hurting her for a while. She told me she couldn't open her heart up that quickly, I respect that, I don't want to push her to do anything she's not comfortable with." He said plainly.

The three sighed and headed to their class as he did that same, but for the rest of the day, Artie couldn't help but think about what his friends said earlier. He was highly considering to at least try to ask her out.

During lunch, Artie sat with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine.

"So, I was thinking about what you said and I think I'll go ahead and ask Cecilia out to dinner, but just as friends." Artie sighed, almost in defeat.

Kurt grunted, "Finally!"

"It's about time." Mercedes sighed and threw her hands up in celebration.

"How will you do it?" Mike asked after everyone had settled down.

"Going to sing or something?" Tina asked with a sly smile.

Artie looked at her expectantly. "Really? That would be first choice, but I don't want to freak her out. I think I'll just ask after school today."

"That's cool and all, but why as friends?" Blaine asked.

"I just don't want her to stress herself out with the idea of a date." He sighed.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Tina asked, noticing his hesitance.

"There's just something Cecilia's friend told me that freaked me out a bit, sometimes when I talk to her I have to treat her like a porcelain doll in fear that she'll break." He looked down.

"What would that be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in curiosity, yet his face showing concern.

Artie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, after putting them back on he said, "I think that should be something she tells you on her own time." They didn't question any further after that.

When the final bell rang, Artie took a deep breath and wheeled over to Cecilia's locker. When he saw her, he stopped a few feet before and just looked at her. He felt the heat in his face increase. He shook his head and continued.

"H-Hey, Cecilia." Artie smiled.

She looked around and then down with a smile. "Artie! What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question." He asked almost innocently.

She closed her locker with a curious expression. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go have dinner with me at Breadstix tomorrow?" He said then quickly added, after seeing Cecilia beginning to blush. "As friends?

She let go of a breathe and smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

"Awesome!" Artie smiled wide. "Pick ya up at 6?"

"Um, actually, would it be okay if I met you there?" She asked quietly.

Artie paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure."

"Sweet, see you then!" She smiled before waving and turning to leave.

"Well, that was really a miracle..." He breathed.

"A Post Sectionals Miracle." Tina patted his back as she walked by with Mike. They both smirked at him as he blushed with embarrassment.

The next day, Artie had never been so nervous for a date before. He couldn't decide what vest he should wear, if he looked okay. Just the thought of seeing Cecilia made him anxious.

When he finally left the house, wearing a dark blue vest on top of a white dress shirt with black dress pants.

He, now, sat at a table for two at Breadstix. It wasn't that crowded, which was good. When Cecilia came about five minutes later, Artie gaped at the sight. She came in wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. On the dress, there was a darker shade of blue of lace that was embroiled all around. It was different from the t-shirt and jeans she wore everyday.

"Hey, Artie, sorry I'm late." She smiled guiltily.

"Oh, no problem, I just got here." He brushed off. "You look amazing."

"She blushed. "Thanks, for some reason Mercedes, Tina and Kurt came and helped me pick out something to wear."

Artie laughed as she took a seat. Thinking how typical it was for the three to pull something like that. They talked and then ordered. She had pasta and chicken and Artie had chicken Parmesan.

"This has to be my new favorite restaurant." Cecilia smile when she took a sip of water.

"It's kinda the hang out place for the kids at school." He informed.

"Huh, that reminds me of Chillies, the band would go there after competitions and what not." Cecilia reminisced.

"You do band?" He questioned as if he didn't know.

She nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah, I played the flute."

"That's amazing, do you still play?" He asked.

"Only at home, band was never really..." She searched for a word. "Fun, for me. I love my flute, so I still play."

"You should play for me sometime." He suggested.

"Sure, that would be fun." She blushed.

The two continued to talk about their favorite songs and bands, basically just getting to know each other. When they finished eating, they sat and continued to talk.

"So, I see you enjoy theater." He brought up.

"Yeah," she smiled. "A friend got me into it last year, and this year I stage managed the play there before moving here."

"Wow, that's amazing, you are really good at it." He complemented.

"Thanks..." She looked emptily at her glass of water. "It was the first time that I felt important..."

Artie looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Important?"

After realizing what she had said, she quickly said. "Oh nothing, sorry." She giggled nervously. She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late, we should get home."

He nodded as he took out his wallet to pay. Cecilia took hers out too. "It's okay, I'll pay." He offered.

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"No, I insist." He argued. The waitress came and Artie quickly gave her the money, saying she could keep the change. When she left, Cecilia looked at him with a mad expression.

"Fine, next time, dinner is on me." She huffed with a smirked.

"So we'll do this again?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, I had fun."

"Me too." He said as the two headed out into the snow.

"Burr, it's getting cold out." Cecilia folded her arms.

"Yeah, first day of winter is soon." He said.

"Oh yeah, and Christmas is coming up soon. I can't believe it."

Just then Artie's dad pulled up. Before he went to the van, he turned to Cecilia.

"Listen, if you ever want to talk about anything, I can always led an ear." He assured.

"Thanks, Artie. I'll keep that in mind." She said as she walked to her car.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
